Bonds of Different Worlds
by T3R3Z11SM3NOTYOU
Summary: The Akastuki discovers a weapons that only exist in a different world. They even discovered how to get to that world. Can the shinobi of Naruto and Soul Society stop the Akastukis on joing with Aizen? Rated M for language, Alcohol use, And some adult theme.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I OWN NOTHIN EXCEPT THE STORY LINE :) Alrights go to misashi kishimoto and tite kubo**

CH. 1 New Place

Naruto is at Ichirakus eating his usual bowl of raman. "Naruto! Lady Tsunade wants to see you!" Sakura said running towards naruto. "Why?" "We have a really important mission!" Sakura snaps.

"Alright. Lets go." Naruto said. Naruto and Sakura uses teleportation jutsu to get to the Hokage Mansion. "I wonder if this will get us get close to sasuke.." Naruto thought. Sakura knocks on the door. "Enter." a Tsunade's voice demanded. Both naruto and sakura enters. Kakashi, Sai, Yamato, and the others are already in there. "Whats the emergancy." Naruto demanded. "Hold on a minute and I will tell you." Tsunade snaps. Naruto just stares at Tsunade.

"..."

"Alright. Just last night we got word from Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino that the akastuki has discovered a portal to another world. They even discoverd there is more power in it for them to controll. Your assignment is to stop the akatsuki of achiving this goal." Tsunade orderd. "You will be going to the valleys of time and space." Tsunade added. "Valleys of time and space? Whats that?" Naruto asked. "Its the land that the 1st hokage discovered as a boy. He said this land is able to manipulate our existance. It can even has gates to other dimmensions. He made it where it is forbiden to enter without permission." "In other words it has the gate of going back in time as well?" Kakashi asked. "Yes." Tsunade replied. "Now go." Tsunade ordered.

*Ariving at Valleys of time of space*

The sky was dark and lighting kept on appearing yet never touches the ground. The land was covered in dirt and shrubs. Small mountains. "Its life less.." sakura said. Naruto runs on ahead and starts exploring. " Naruto. Whatever you do, do not open a door otherwise it will effect the shinobi world as we know it." Yamato ordered. naruto nods

As naruto continues to explore he found THEM by a door. "whats going on here.." Naruto thought. "When I open this door. We will be now in Karugura Town. We will be able obtain the power of the Hōgyoku we will be able to gather all the tailed beast in one day." Tobi/madara/obito said. "Aint going to happen!" Naruto yelled. He charges at obito/tobi but he opens the door. The sky starts to change into a clear blue with puffy white cloads. The area is now filled with buildings and cars. There was also people walking by. "What is this place.." Naruto thought. "Naruto! What have I told you!" Kakashi yelled. " It wasnt me! It was the akastuki!" Naruto yelled back. A monster attacks behind naruto. "What the hell is that!?" Kiba yelled. "I dont know but it sure looks ugly" Naruto said keept on dodging the attacks. A man in a black kimono appears by monster and destroys it. "Wow, thanks man!" Naruto said. "Huh? you can see me?" the man asked. "DUH! DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled back. "What did you call me?!" the man snaps and grabs naruto by the collar. "You heard me orangie!" "ORANGIE!?" "Yes." "why you." "Enough." Kakashi demanded. Both naruto and the man stops instantly. "Look we do not know what is going on or what that thing is but the fact is that we do not be long here and we may have people from our world scattered here." Sakura said. "World?"man asked. All the ninjas-well used to be now in regular ordinary modern clothes, nodded. "Um.. I know a place where we can talk but not here." The man said. "By the way my name is not orangie. Its ichigo."

**End of ch 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Allies?

**A/N: I do not own characters. So in this chapters will ichigo and naruto get along or get into a fight again? What happened to sasuke? The Akastuki?**

Ch. 2 Allies?

Ihigo leads naruto and the gang to the Urahara shop. "Come on in we can talk here." Ichigo said. Naruto and the others goes inside the shop. "OI, Mr hat and clogs we have a tight situation going on here." Ichigo said. "Mr Hat and clogs?" Everyone asked. "Yeah.. He may seem like an idiot at first but he is a genius and dangerous in the field." Ichigo said. A man in a faded geen kimono, stripped hat, faded blonde hair. "Why hello! What can i do for you?" The man asked. "They say they are not from here, kisuke." Ichigo said. "Hmm. come this way and we can talk" Kisuke walks in the back of the shop and everyone follows.

+Meanwhile with sasuke+

"What the hell is this place." Suigetsu demanded. "How the hell are we suppose to know. Last time i check 5 seconds ago We were on our way to the leaf and now we are here." Karin snaps. Sasuke just stayed quiet and looked around. "Have you noticed were are wearing different clothing now." sasuke said. Team taka looks at their clothes. "Whoa.." "I dont like theme.." "Its nice for a change.." "I bet the akastuki is behind this.."sasuke thought.

+with akatsuki+

"seems like we made it to karagura town safely." Zetsu said. "Indeed now time to go to hueco and get our prize." Tobi/Obitio said.

+Naruto now+

"I see this akatsuki group from your world is a group of rouge ninjas who is responsible for this?" Urahara asked. "Yes, they are after multitailed beast in our world in order to destroy the great 5 nations." Shikamaru said. "I see. Seems like we are going to have to take this to the soul society. It will take a week for me to get the portal open at the mean time. The children will have to go to school with ichigo and his friends." urahara said. "WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled. "I HAVE TO BE WITH THIS LOSER!?" Naruto yelled. "Naruto. just do it. You may get to learn what teens your age does in this world so you can blend in. Plus you have to get to know our allies." Yamato said. "Allies?" Naruto asked. "yes. allies Ichigo and his friends."

"..."

"..."

"Fine." Naruto pouted. "The girls go to orihimes place, some goes to chads, uryu one stay at ichigos and adults here." urahara said. "Naruto you will go to ichigos." Kakashi ordered. "Bye-bye now!" urahara said. Naruto and ichigo walks outside and headed to ichigos. "Look, im sorry for how i acted. I just hate being walked over." Naruto said. "walked over?" Ichigo asked. "yeah.. when i was born my parents were killed by a tailed beast.. The nine tailed fox.. My pa sealed it inside of me.. ever since that day i was alone till i graduated the ninja academy..I formed new bonds all over the country.." Naruto said. "Oh.." was all ichigo said. "well here we are my place." Ichigo said. Ichigo and naruto walks in. "ICHIGO!" A man yells attacking ichigo. Ichigo easily dodges. "WHAT THE HELL!? ATTACKING YOUR OWN SON LIKE THAT!?" Ichigo snapped. "Do i really have to deal with this for a whole week..." Naruto thought and sighed. "Hey ichigo who is this?" ichigos father asked. " I am Naruto Uzimaki." Naruto said. "well naruto get over here and have some dinner!"


	3. Chapter 3 School

**A/N: AGAIN I OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT**

Ch.3 school...

"WAKE UP IDIOT! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Ichigo yells loudly in narutos ears. Naruto slams his pillow into ichigos face. "Damn what time does your school starts at anyways?" Naruto yawns. "At 8. And that is an hour from now." Ichigo snaps. "AN HOUR!? WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER!?""I tried but you were to knocked out and drooling."I was not." "yes you were. enough arguing and put these clothes on." Ichigo ordered. Naruto gives off a puzzled look and stared at the uniform and does as told. "Is he a helpless loser?" Ichigo thought. "How is this?" Naruto asked. "Good. Now lets go." Ichigo said walking out the door. Naruto follows ichigo outside and they headed for school. "Say, I been meaning to ask, what was that monster that attacked me and my friends earlier?" Naruto asked. "A hollow." "Hollow?" "Yes. They are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World fgfor too long." Ichigo explains. "Only way to kill them is by a zanpakuto, quincy arrows or any other supernatural abilities." "I see." Naruto nods.

+now at the school+

"Here we are." Ichigo said walking into the intrance of the court yard. Naruto looks at the school. "Wow.. it looks like my appartment building," Naruto thought. "Naruto!" Sakuras voice yelled out. "Oh hey." Naruto smiled. Sakura stares at naruto with a worried look. "Huh? Whats wrong?" "Sasuke.. Hes here.." "WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" "Yes.. He is in the class room with ichigos friend ishida.." Sakura looks down. "Whats going on here." Ichigo demanded. "And why are you yelling." "None of your damn buisness. Sakura take me where you saw sasuke." Naruto said. Sakura nods and leads naruto to the classroom. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Oh its you. The loser." Was all sasuke said. "So you were pullled in this world too.. that mean.." "Everyone from all 5 great nations are here. I Know. Now shut up and leave me alone." Sasuke glared."So thats sasuke.. i wonder whats up with those two.." Ichigp thought.

As classes went by it is now lunch has started. "Say.. what do you like to each naruto?" Orihime asked. "Ramen." Everyone chimmed in. "Oh..." Orhime said. Naruto smiles and nodds. "You guys know me way to well!" As they teens ate Ichigos Soul baged started to beeping. "?" "Sorry guys hollow emergancy." Ichigo changes into his soul reaper form and left.

Ichigo heads where the hollow is. "Now. tell us how to get to hueco mundo." A deep voice orderd. "I aint telling you shit." The hollow attacks. The man easily dodges the attack. "I will say once more. How do you get to hueco mundo." The man demanded. "thats impossible to get there unless you have a power to open portals." the hollow laughs. The man easily destroys the hollow. "What the..." ichigo thought. "Nagato. You maybe the only one who can do this." Nagato nods and opens a portal. 9 men enters the portal and disapears. "This is bad.." Ichigo said.

At the end of the day ichigo had explained what he had saw that happened. "This is bad..." Kakashi said. "Indeed.. they already made their move.." Shino said. "Well i guess we need to go after them and stop them." Naruto said. "That will be to dangerous if i sent all of you to that place unprepared. Plus we need to get you to the society." Urahara said. "Screw that! I will train my ass off to get strong enough to stop them. Those guys are more evil than you can ever think of!" naruto. Urahara smirks. "?" naruto gives off a confused look. "If you really want to train then alright. But first i need to turn you into a soul reaper."


	4. Chapter 4 traingmeeting

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING JUST PLOT, So in this chapter when Naruto starts transforming into a soul reaper, ichigo explains to the other nin what is going on.. Now the soul society is getting involed what is going to happen now?**

Ch 4 Training

"Now listen, I do not know what your outcome will be but will be interesting." Urahara said. "What do i need to do first?" Naruto asked. "Absolutly nothing right now. I will proceed doing this." Urahara pulls out his cane/zanpakuto. He hits naruto hard in the chest with the cane. "!?" Istantly two narutos soul/spirit comes out. "What the.." Naruto thought. "Now lets see what will happen here." Urahara said.

**Ichigo leaves the shop area traing grounds. He has now went to find the other ninjas that are scattered.**

"Now.. where can I find them at..." Ichigo thought. "Alright everone. We must find Naruto and the others before it is too late." A womans voice yelled. "Naruto?" Ichigo thougt. He walked over to the the woman. "Are you friends with Naruto?" He asked. "EH? Yes. And what buiseness do you have with him." She demanded. "Follow me and I will explain." He told her.

** SOUL SOCIETY**

"ALERT! ALERT! ALL SQUADS GATHER IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEIREITEI! ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO THE MEETING HALL AT ONCE!" The alarm guy yelled. All the of the soul reapers gathered where the were demanded to go to. As the captains went to the meeting hall. "I just recieved information from the research department that there was a desterbance going on in our world." Yamato started out. "What do you mean?" Ukitake asked. "What I mean. Other people from a different world has came here." He said. All the captains looked confused. "How is that even possible?" Kenpachi asked.

** With Ichigo**

"I see... so naruto is going to be turned into a soul reaper?" the woman asked. "Yes, if you want to see him train than come on." He said. "Alright. By the way my name is Tsunade." Tsunade said. "Ichigo." Both ichigo and tsunade and the others follow them to the traing grounds.

"GAHHH! HOW DO I LEARN THE NAME!?" Naruto screamed. Ichigo tenses. "WELL IF YOU SHUT UP, STOP MOVING AND LISTEN THEN YOU WILL LEARN!" Ichigo yelled. Naruto flips the bird.

As days has past Naruto finally leanrs the name of his zanpakuto. "Now, you areto follow yorouchi and ichigo through this portal." Urahara said. The ninjas nods. Everyone goes through the portal and arrives safely in the ryukon district.

"So this is the soul societ.." Naruto said. "Yup, but this is only part..." "NARUTO!" voices cuts ichigo and runs up to naruto.

**A/N: Now in the next chap who is these people that ran up to naruto? What will happen when rangiku and Tsunade meet? How will neji and Byakuya gonna get along? Shinsui and Pervy Saige, are they gonna team up and peak into the girls bath house?**

**I owe thanks to Universal Sweetheart for the ideas**


End file.
